Total Drama Fairy Tales
by That Turtle Chick
Summary: This is a story where I put Total Drama characters in Fairy Tales, and change them up a bit. This is just me being stupid and making bad jokes uh ha ha. PM me suggestions for stories and which characters or some critique. Reviews are also very much welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is another project I have been planning since the beginning of Total Drama High School, and maybe even before I created it. So uhhh there is no schedule for this story, it will most likely be updated every 2 days. This will work out like stories featuring characters from Total Drama, but put them into Fairy Tales, and the story will play out differently. It is kind of stupid, and I made it for laughs. So uhhh sit back and enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Keeping Up** **With the Kardashians.**

 **Lindsay and the Three Sharks**

Once upon a time,

There was a 16 year old girl named Lindsay. Lindsay was not very bright, and dis not like her life at home. So one day, she snook out and wandered into the woods. She was all alone and scared. She thought to herself _I wish Tyler was here. He would protect me from the forest._

Lindsay explored the woods, despite the warnings of to not go in the woods when it was dark. But Lindsay was stupid, and never did things right. Some time later, Lindsay found an empty home, and being the stupid naive girl she was, she wandered into the house. Little did she know that the house was owned by pshycotic, man-eating, land sharks. But yet again, Lindsay never knows anything.

When she got inside the house, she thought to herself, _boy, am I hungry. Why don't I just eat the continently placed porridge that may or may not be poisoned. :)._

She went to the table and saw three bowls of porridge. _I should try the middle one first._ Lindsay thought. She tasted some, and thought _that one tastes kind of cold._ Even though it was just right, but Lindsay is too stupid to know the difference. She tried the big one and burned her tongue. She yelped out in pain. _That one is too cold. It gave my tongue frostbite._ Even though it was way too hot. She then tried the smallest one and thought _this one is just right._ Even though it was very cold. She thought it was the best one of the three and drank it all. _I want to watch Keeping Up With the Kardashians now._ Lindsay thought.

She walked over to the chairs and sat in the tiniest one which was too small for her, but she thought it was comfortable, because Lindsay is like turned on their TV, and put Keeping Up With the Kardashians. She watched the new episode. And the chair then broke. _Hope they don't mind about the chair. I mean, it was like too tiny anyways._ _I am tired now. It is like, such a good idea if I sleep in the bed of a stranger's house,_ _right?_

So she walked upstairs and discovered 3 different sized beds. _I wonder why their is always like three different sized things, for like everything._ She walked over to the biggest bed. _I am pretty, and pretty people deserve a nice big bed._ So she fell asleep on the big bed, even though the medium sized one would have been perfect.

Soon the family of phsycotic, man-eating, land sharks came home. They were surprised to find a small chair broken, and the small porridge gone.

"HAS SOMEONE BEEN INSIDE THIS HOUSE?!" The papa shark said in shark language. The racket woke up Lindsay, so she thought _oh my gosh, the owners are home. I should probably thank them for letting me use their home, and like not escape through the covienietly placed window that is open. It is not like they will be mad at me for destroying their property._ So poor Lindsay walked downstairs, once she walked downstairs, her fate was sealed. She was eaten by the papa shark. She was never seen again.

The End...

The lesson of the story is to not go inside stranger's houses, and eat their food, break their property, and sleep in their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate myself for bringing this back after like 2 or 3 years but I'm bored even though I should be doing AP homework uh ha ha.**

 **I also hate that I'm not making this about Ella but I kinda hate the whole cast of that season**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters**

 _Dawn White Part 1_

Once upon a time,

Lived a beautiful but girl with amazingly white and caucasian skin (seriously she looks sick or something). She never got out much and resorted to talking to animals and reading the aura of her evil stepmother, The Evil Heather, whom was queen of the land and "the fairest of them all.

The young girl's name is Dawn, and she survived the wrath of her step mother trying to kill her because she did something horrible. Dawn was **prettier than her.** What a crime.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all" The Evil Heather would ask the mirror every day because vanity and she obviously didn't have anything better to do like I don't know rule a kingdom? Not maker her poor stepdaughter do so much work?

The Magic Mirror answered "My Queen, Dawn White is the fairest of them all. For some reason men are into deathly white skin."

"There is only one solution to this problem: I must murder this girl. Wait no I must stand in front of my mirror all day I must hire someone to kill my step daughter." The Evil Heather said. So the Evil Heather hired a huntsman by the name of Harold to kill the poor girl.

"After you kill her mutilate her corpse by carving out her heart and bring it to me" The Evil Heather ordered.

"Gosh say please at least."

"Shut up ugly."

"gOSH! Yes my Queen." Harold complied.

Meanwhile...

*annoying song about wishing well happened*

"Wow I wish my step mother didn't want to murder me" Dawn said to a bluejay after reading her aura she already knew her plan.

The huntsman then came along.

"I went to Steve's camp for Ninja Training, don't make me use them on you"

"Cute." Dawn said

"Run away now so I don't have to murder and mutilate you. I'll just get another heart as proof... from an animal" Harold said.

"NOT THE ANIMALS" Dawn wailed.

"Your life, or a random animal" Harold said.

"Fine." Dawn pouted.

She proceeded to run from home in an intense forest scene that frightened me as a child. But Dawn wasn't as frightened because she loved natures. But it was dark. And the branches was snag her dress startling her, and the bats (wtf were bats doing in a forest? who the hell carved faces into the trees?) and trees with odd faces scared her and she ran around screaming until she passed out i guess.

She woke up and there was light.


End file.
